


So good

by thisnights



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, renjun jaemin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnights/pseuds/thisnights
Relationships: renjun jaemin
Kudos: 7





	So good

“AIR JORDAN 联名款北卡蓝，请，随意碰瓷。”  
01.  
“Morning kiss落在脸上 又一天的鸟语花香”

“12月份玩下身失踪不是？”

我挑起一边眉毛，盯着他的夏季短睡裤以一种不可置否的姿势出现在当下首尔零下四度的天气里，仗着宿舍木地板和暖气的朦胧晕染，可以恣意妄为的意思。

“背对我也足够欣赏 配着你身上的新装”

黄仁俊自然懒得理我，他勾起嘴角轻轻笑了笑，眼底蔓延奇妙的情绪，“喂，帅哥，不要关注点总放在这些没用的细节上面可以吗？”轻轻撇嘴，“难道要我告诉你，冬季长睡裤不小心丢进脏衣篓了，今晚只能穿这么？”

“今天的你有特别味道 不自觉就是冲你傻笑”

OK，Well，fine。你说是就是。

“难道这一切都是梦 管他呢我想要”

我带着37.5摄氏度的恰好温度的视线在他下半身扫描，不会灼烧至少可以传达热度的某种恰到好处。他腿又长又直，白净得完全像天使的部分。没来由地想起如此绝世好腿应当很适合穿长筒袜，就是那种女孩子学生装配套的，深蓝色带着白色错落条纹，显腿型显修长。

那就绝对是很漂亮。

我的男孩子站在那儿，脸上带着小鹿般的无辜，眼睛里带着明知故问的嗔怪。他赤着脚，有着完全不在乎天气的既视感。我轻轻歪头，此时此刻此景就如一切无法展开的梦境里提及的，有点春梦色彩，或许？

“帅哥，喂。”黄仁俊再次出声，要我反应过来。“你想做什么？” 

我想做什么。呵。穿成这样来，大冬天我已经多久没看见过这么大块裸露皮肤，现在这么来想做什么是心里没点acd数么。我抿着嘴翻着白眼，我想做什么要我说嘛？我想做。

算了，假装自持也没什么不好。黄仁俊不也是和我同一类人，知道有蓄意勾引成分还可以露出百分之两百纯洁少年青涩而懵懂无知的眼睛，甚至我都怀疑在我吻住他摸到他衣服里面时候他还可以红着脸像柏拉图至上者一般推开我说不要。

那个音调我都可以给完全预设好，谁还不想做个骗子呢，如狐狸般狡黠不是我的风格，却是黄仁俊想追求的某种高度么？我说不清楚，但是他明显不是我想象中那么简单，他知道的比我还多吧，各种意义上的？毕竟是哥哥呢。我没说错。

操，操，怎么这样。

他看着我的眼睛慢慢眯上。

“致命的武器 完美的天气”

我一句话都没有讲，翻身下床。大概脸上是蛮冷冽的表情，我听说我冷下脸会很好看，又只是听说而已。他刚刚洗好的头发蓬松而柔软，毫无章法地出现。他长得有多好看，怎么形容，拜托，就是每次看都在感慨，我去，怎么可以这么好看。

你懂不懂，我男朋友，好看到失语什么意思。

他就那样站着，上身穿着白T。奇怪，这oversize的感觉是哪儿来的。我思考了两秒钟，“OK，黄仁俊你穿我T-shirt是做什么？”

“找个男朋友借穿个白T都不可以？”一整张脸上带着“要你何用”的色彩，合着我才是那个值得反省的爱情废柴。

也不是第一次，上次做完他穿走我的三叶草裤子，我看到推特上有人问怎么我的上衣和他的裤子才一套。这不是废话么，他穿错我裤子好不好。那我不也只能穿着他的裤子出门。

可是这段时间不知道是干嘛，估计是太忙了还是咋地，都没有机会（）。画括号什么意思？你懂我懂的意思。

“失去地心引力 这就是爱的魔力” 

有119吗，救罗渽民一命，有人要碰瓷我。

我蹬地下床，联名款AJ北卡蓝和房间木地板摩擦发出奇妙的声音，我清楚地在不太亮的暖黄色灯光下看到他清清楚楚泾渭分明挑起的眉毛：  
“哦豁，在室内还穿AJ，罗哥你要不要这么拽哎。”

“哦，刚刚试新鞋子忘记脱。”我撇撇嘴，“这才是不必在乎的细节，麻烦？”

其实不必这么奇怪的倒装，可是我就是想用这种语序，正如我现在，此时此刻想把他拦腰抱到床上压在身下。不穿鞋子有什么好处，好处就是不用我脱鞋，每个方面都像计算好了似的，送上门的不做才怪。

拜托，我也是男人。

“你对我完美的暗示 我对你施展千万种方式”

他低着头盯着我的鞋子。北卡蓝，什么颜色的蓝，天蓝色的蓝，文具盒上的蓝，纸巾袋上的蓝，冰岛的蓝。什么形容词好呢，挑不太出来，倒也没什么重要。

“这鞋好看。”他很随便地鼓起嘴简简单单发言，巧了，我也觉得好看，不然也懒得花这么大价钱来买。他典型是，落入陷阱前的没话找话，用某些欲盖弥彰的话来填充在嘴唇相接前的空虚时刻。想做什么就说不行吗？反正从生理定义上来说不都是男孩子，何必要像女孩子一样扭扭捏捏，像什么样子呢，非得我每次涎皮赖脸地主动？嗯？

“性感的调皮的朦胧的笑 说得我真的受不了”

也就是在下一刻他突然向前迈了一步，脸上带着有几分轻蔑的笑容，睁着双如小鹿般清澈的眼睛，挑着漂亮的眉毛将我们的距离拉近到十公分内。我没想到他居然这样，伸手一勾，我的脖子后面传来一阵力度，凑近他的脸直到可以看清他眼底的24K邪气。我眨眨眼睛，说真的我确实惊讶他怎么如此主动，以至于我呆滞在那里没有任何反应。

“罗渽民，你也不是什么乖小孩来着。”他吐字清晰却又带着夜晚暧昧的婉转，吐出气息是我脸上都感到的暖意。他就这样，二话没说又给我下个奇怪的定义。

不过我确实承认他说的是对的，这有什么好再三强调的嘛？床单滚三次之后就可以明白了，一开始都是拿什么理由把他骗到床上的我都不好意思再回想，隐约记得做的时候我还在哭得稀里哗啦，一边哭一边用力，搞得本来是黄仁俊疼的不行都咬着牙哭不出来跑来安慰我。

“一做就哭，丢不丢脸的？”他那时候咬紧牙关低声骂着我，我手抓住他一截白净的腰，估计都被我掐青了才好。

“慢慢流淌着我们的‘嘘’ 这次是真的受不了”

“我不是。”我诚实地承认，这种东西抵赖不来。我们鼻尖只有一厘米的距离，我却盯着他用最纯洁直白的语气轻声说着，“所以，我想上你，可以吗？”

黄仁俊气得白眼得翻上天不可。

“您倒是还挺绅士，什么还请求的那么清清楚楚。”

言下之意，同意？

他光着脚，向前一步，踩在我的限量版北卡蓝AJ上。AJ除了用来装逼还有什么用处？不就，光明正大放着给美女碰瓷，地板太凉了又不穿鞋子，我穿着鞋还容易踩到他，那不如就大大方方踩在我的AJ上面，有什么不好，只是他不知道主动权这次又在我手上了而已。

我搂住他的腰，有意无意撩过他很敏感的小腹，他如非条件反射般自然大幅度收腹，在我看来却是很撩拨人心的一种反应。

然后果断而自然地，我感到下面肿胀发硬了起来，多么好理解的事情，谁还不是个有正常生理活动的人呢，更何况怀里的人几乎是我百分之百坐怀不乱的概率中的百分之一的漏网之鱼。

他吻上我嘴角。

“你转个圈踮起脚尖 牵你双手放在我肩”

前面骚话也说够了，互撩的把戏也玩够了，还不做点什么实在是太对不起这暧昧气息蔓延的凌晨一点。明天有没有行程？我在越发越加深的吻当中失去思考能力，在他甜蜜而柔软的温柔乡中晕头转向。

“你红着脸嘴角边 这是我最想要的天哪”

管他呢，管他有没有行程，反正冬天全要穿厚衣服，什么都看不出来也不会露出马脚，即使我种下的草莓蔓延在他漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

我把他拦腰抱了起来，冻得发白的脚离开我的AJ鞋面，随着我的动作他轻轻蜷起白净的双腿，一个很奇妙的角度，让我感到他仿佛是我一手就可以挽住的漂亮小猫。他已经被我吻到眼神里带着爱欲和迷离，就那样轻轻抬眼看我一下我都心脏停跳半拍，有什么东西呼啸而过让我大脑一片空白。

“嘿 你就这样别动 你这样就足够”

房间的温度还在不断升温，我坏意捏着他小腿肚感受刺骨冰凉。谁告诉我为什么明明冻成这样还要穿这么短的裤子，除了为了蓄意勾引我想不出第二个理由。

我还穿着该死的牛仔裤，现在感觉绷着紧得发疼，必须要尽快解决这个问题，我心中默念。

白色大床，28摄氏度暖气，氤氲暖黄色的光。

我的如玉般剔透的漂亮男孩此时此刻脸上泛着溢出来的酡红，渲染烘托的不知道是整个房间的色欲情迷还是表达了，他，也很想要我呢。

他乖巧地让我横着抱着，直起上半身亲吻我的下颌线，我抬起头躲避醉人的痒意，他柔软的唇瓣贴紧我的下巴，二十岁男孩子开始习惯长出胡茬的地方，他像堕天使又像圣人，给我矛盾的情色交织却虔诚的吻。

我不等他说话把他往床上一放，开始了，又开始了，勾人的狐狸现在闭上会骗人的眼睛，居然害羞勾起唇角仿佛害怕又期待着即将到来的事情。操，又不是第一次做了，每次这么假装纯情只能进一步激起我的欲望，带着狮子座专属的占有欲更加用力。

我很粗暴地蹬掉北卡蓝限量款，仿佛听着一百五十万韩元用力摔在地上。但是一切都无所谓了，多难得黄仁俊主动一回，春宵一刻值千金的道理又有谁不懂。他穿着我的白T，全身都是我的气息。躺倒在床上时，宽大衣服下的身体轮廓却一览无余地保留了下来，我嘴边挑起坏笑。

我把他的短裤一把扯下，他没反抗就躺着任我摆布，他莹白笔直的大腿出现在我眼前，我很不友好地把他双腿粗暴地掰开，秘密花园对着我的双眼。白色棉质内裤能遮盖的东西太少了，自然没有存在的必要，我伸手扯下丢在地上，看着他那颤巍巍半立起来的柱体。

原来早就是想好了来的，脑袋里也跟我似的一堆黄色废料。

我轻轻用手撸动他的欲望，还顺手摸了一下他大腿根部，那儿是他的敏感处，手指轻轻一碰就可以听见他如慵懒猫咪般轻微的呻吟声，在冬季迷乱的夜色里蔓延开来，一声声撩拨我的心。他的腰随着我的动作上下起伏，腹部微收有规律地动着。我轻柔把他翻过身来让他屁股高高扬起，从抽屉里面翻出润滑剂丢给他，“自己扩张。”

搞笑，我连裤子都还没脱。

我一边扯下一颗扣子再扯下另一颗扣子，看着他乖乖把润滑剂挤在穴口边上一根手指再一根手指地放进去，伴随着自己触碰过敏感点的愉悦的细微娇叫声，我对自己卡在一半下不来的牛仔裤感到百分之百的失望。

“哥哥怎么可以自己先爽？嗯？”我终于把裤子脱掉的时候急切地把他压在身下，也按住了他掐死在半路的呻吟声。他已经全身滚烫意乱情迷，就随便撩拨一下就是这个样子，看来还是最近太久不做的后果。

“渽民……你动作太慢了……”他开始气息粗重起来，胸口上下起伏。我被他这话激起胜负欲，直接抓着他的腰，坏意在他几近融化做好扩张的穴口慢慢磨蹭。

他身上我的白色T恤不知道何时已经被他主动脱掉在哪里，我咬牙切齿地问他，“黄仁俊，你到底多欲求不满？怎么今天这么主动？”衣服都自己脱好，送货上门，不做才有鬼。

我整个人以后入的姿势趴在他身上，继续着我的磨磨蹭蹭，一手轻柔他胸口红缨将乳头揉到又肿又亮，一手继续撩拨他大腿内侧顺手揉捏着两个囊袋听着他的轻喘声，然后干脆撸动着他的柱体感受到一股又一股白浊不断喷出，我还磨磨蹭蹭在穴口周边挑逗，就是不进入给他个爽快。

他快被我弄哭了，“渽民，进来好不好……不要再弄我了好不好……”讲话都带了哭腔，看来是真的难受了。我狠狠心轻咬他耳垂下方敏感点，“下次还敢不敢自己先爽？”

“不敢了……快点……”他是真的快哭了，脸上带着爱欲的红晕现在哭着和我说不敢，我撇了撇嘴很突然地对着他水光渍渍的穴口插了进去。他可能一下没有料到如此突然，又可能是因为我弄疼了他，眼泪哗啦掉下来。

“罗渽民你轻点会死吗？？”

老婆点大名了。OK我知道我干坏事了，把老婆弄哭可能待会裤子都没得穿就下床罚跪搓衣板，我吓得赶紧松了力度又去很温柔地亲亲他的脸颊，“我错了我错了哥哥不要哭了。”声音颤抖求生欲爆棚，真想给自己两个巴掌，哥哥是要放手心上宠的不是要逗的，罗渽民你怎么这么蠢！

我痛心疾首，猫咪也不能瞎逗，我轻轻用手安抚着他紧绷的背部，让他慢慢放松，才敢下一步的动作。

他倒是很快调整情绪，让我稍微留个空间自己翻过来身，一只手还把我抱住轻声说没事没事，刚刚太突然了而已。他也未免太好太温柔了，我感动地又凑上去亲亲他，对我的宝贝还是小心翼翼。

我一只手撑着床放在他脑袋旁边，一只手略微抬起他下巴接吻，他的脸上肯定和我一样都泛着爱欲过头的红。我打开他的唇齿和他激烈地用舌尖交流，下面也不闲着死命抽插着，控制力度却可以让我们都爽的程度。他胸前漂亮的两点一起一伏，细声的呻吟被我压在唇齿间吐不出口。所以说做爱这种东西对于我们两个来说，一定要是和对方才可以，要有很足够的爱才能把对方每个小细节都体贴好，才有理由把我们之间拉到负距离。

我达到顶峰的时候他刚好也是，我动作迅速地拔出来射在他柔软平坦的小腹上，高潮结束之后我们两个人都如虚脱般的鱼，望着对方相视一笑眼神碰撞。

“渽民，我腰疼。”他扁着嘴，脸上还带着尚未消退的情欲，我像狗腿子一样帮他赶紧揉揉腰，那疼也是我掐的吧，能有啥办法。

他轻轻揉着我的头发，粉色的头发如指间沙。

“今天罗渽民没哭，提出表扬。”

我抬起头凑到他身边和他接了个柏拉图式的吻。

“So good的是我还在我梦里”

End.


End file.
